


Blood and Water

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spins, hands outstretched. Water weaves through the air at the edge of her fingers, mapping their path and hanging like art.</p><p>[Azurrin Week Day One: Bloodline prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> I would've made this just a thing with seven chapters but the next thing I'm doing is majorly different so here I am about to have seven new drabbles/one-shots

She spins, hands outstretched. Water weaves through the air at the edge of her fingers, mapping their path and hanging like art. 

Corrin tries to follow her movements, but he's clumsy with his hands. He's always been a quick learner, nimble, and his feet follow hers well enough. But so far, the only lessons he’s ever received are from Camilla and Elise, about more traditional waltzes. Not performances.

Azura arcs her hand above her head, her gaze following the movement. Her blue locks sway around her, gracefully, as if she were dancing in a bubble of water that drags on her navy dress and ocean-hued hair. She seems unaffected by his presence, as if she is in her own world. 

He nearly stops, so mesmerized by her, but then she looks straight toward him. Her expression remains hidden under her mask, but her golden gaze pierces him to the spot.

_ Right,  _ he remembers. They’re in a war, embroiled in lies to his own family-- _ their  _ own family, for fear his Nohrian siblings won’t believe them until they see Garon’s true form.

Azura beckons him toward her, and his feet move him to her side automatically. She takes his hands in hers.

_ You remember what you must do, don’t you? _ he hears. She raises her left arm and his right, gently ushering outward. Water follows the path of her fingertips. 

_ I mustn’t give in, _ he replies, his mouth unmoving from his stoic frown.  _ No matter the cost… Garon must be stopped. _

What are the lives of a few weighed against those of their kingdoms’ citizens? What can he do but lie to his siblings, when putting them in the dark keeps them safe, keeps them from making the hard decisions until the time truly comes?

What can he do but rely on the only one who understands him, who would stand beside him in anything--the one whom he cannot look away from?

Azura’s golden eyes shine heavy with sadness, like she pities him for having to lie and hide in the shadows--like she  _ understands _ .

Heat rises within Corrin’s chest, a surge of emotion that connects him to her, and him to his siblings, both Nohrian and Hoshidan, and his mother, and the people they protect. He closes his eyes, and the sensation spreads to his back, his head, his hands. His draconic wings unfurl at his back, ivory antlers rise from the crown of his head, and talons lengthen his fingers.

When he opens his eyes a moment later, he can swear she is smiling beneath her mask, despite the wet shine in her eyes. As if she is enjoying the dream they dance in, taking refuge from the war and the subjugation and the death before the morning comes to rouse them to battle.

But there is no turning back.

Azura twirls under his hand, the water extending from her fingers turning ruddy. When she returns to him, she grips his hands tightly, and as they continue to dance, through the air the tips of Corrin’s nails leave lines of blood.


End file.
